


and i would do it a million times over

by santiagosbinders



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, F/M, Fluff asf, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Mutual Pining, Pining Amy Santiago, Pining Jake Peralta, genuinely love peraltiago, idk why he is sick, jake is sick, kinda pining idk, might be a cold, probs the flu, wrote this at like 11pm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santiagosbinders/pseuds/santiagosbinders
Summary: Jake is off work sick and Amy misses his smile. She really wants to take care of him and thats exactly what she does
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 33





	and i would do it a million times over

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i was SUPER bored so i wrote this because why not, this is set during the end of season 2 because why not, also sorry this is so short i was vv tired

Looking over her desk, Jake wasn't there. He was off work sick, it felt weird not seeing his normal grin which makes her stomach do flips, it didn't feel right. She tried her hardest to focus on her paperwork as she was almost done with a case that took her 2 months to bust, yet her partner just wasn't there to help her. Knowing Jake he was probably sitting in his messy apartment watching die hard and feeling sorry for himself. She brushes the thoughts of him out of her head as she is determined to focus on this paperwork. Yet all she can see is Jake Peraltas stupid face in her mind, the way his lip curls upwards after teasing her, the way his hair moves ever so slightly when he laughs, the way his eyes crease a bit when charles cracks a joke. She thought to herself, that's enough but clearly there was something else she needed to sort out.

After work she goes to the bodega on 5th, grabs snacks, orange soda (even though orangina is WAY better) and a warm blanket. She rushes up to Jakes apartment and lightly knocks on his door. To her surprise a Jake with his curls more wild than ever answers the door. He is in some red plaid pajama bottoms and a grey top with a hoodie for warmth. Orange soda cans and plates are everywhere they just shouldn't be. All she can think of it damn, he looks insanely cute right now. He seems confused when he opens the door to amy just standing there but tells her to come in because she seems as if she is freezing considering she didn't have a coat on.  
“what are you doing here santiago?” jake says raspily, amy laughs to herself because he doesn't sound like the jake she knows.  
“i'm here to look after you pineapples, you clearly cant do it yourself can you?” she says with humor clearly playing on her voice, in response jake just rolls his eyes and laughs.  
“what do you mean? yes i can clearly!” he says back in a childish manor “anyway ames, what have you got here?”  
amys heart skips a million beats when she hears that nickname, all she can think about is how much she wants to kiss him right then and there, nothing could stop her besides herself clearly.  
“nothing much, just some snacks” she says while pulling everything out and unloading it onto his coffee table. He looks at her with confusion swimming in his eyes, nothing can mask the blush creeping its way up her face slowly. He grabs the blanket and wraps it around himself superman stylez. She just laughs and clears away all the plates on the table aswell as the orange soda cans. 

Next thing she knows is that they're sitting on Jakes couch eating takeout and talking about nothing but everything at the same time. She would give everything up just to live in this moment forever. When he laughs, he tilts his head back ever so slightly and the laugh itself vibrates throughout the whole room. She feels safe in his presence. Ever so slowly, as the night goes on it rolls around 11pm and shes lying on jakes shoulder practically cuddling him. He’s asleep and she doesn't want to wake him. She whispers ever so slightly, “i want to stay in this moment with you forever, i dont want to leave you. You’re everything i have ever wanted and more. I like you, Jake Peralta, romantic stylez” She feels relief after getting that off her chest but panic arises in her when she feels jakes hand brush against hers. Jake says with the widest grin on his face “me too ames, you don't know how long i have been waiting for you to say that. I like you so much, romantic stylez” Jake leans in ever so slowly and cups her face, he kissed her with passion yet still so softly and delicately. Amy kisses back almost instantaneously.

The next morning amy wakes up on jakes chest on his sofa cuddling into him and she starts coughing terribly. He looks with adoration in his eyes and starts to laugh lightly then says “now you have my cold because you kissed me ha ha” and amy says with a soft smile “it was all worth it though, id do it a million times over”


End file.
